Balsamic Vampire
by BigFics2
Summary: Tsukasa learns that she is part vampire, from a family of vampires that long ago denounced their vampire ways and mated with humans to breed out their vampire blood. However she discovers she's a special vampire, one who is the only hope to save humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. Kyoto Animation and Bandai do.

**BALSAMIC VAMPIRE**

**Chapter 1**

**Revelations**

It's early on a Mid-October morning, right about 7:00 am. At the Hiiragi residence most of the Hiiragi family are up and about doing their usual morning rituals. However one member of the family, as usual, is having trouble getting up. "Tsukasa! Tsukasa it's time to get up! You have to leave for school in 30 minutes." says her mother Miki Hiiragi from the other side of the door. Tsukasa slowly stirs in her bed. She's always had trouble getting up in the morning, but today it feels different. For some reason she feels exhausted. And to make matters worse there's a beam of sunlight coming in through a gap from between her curtains and hitting her in the face.

Normally this beam of light would help her stir out of bed. But for the past couple of weeks Tsukasa's noticed that this light has become rather…. well painful. She can't explain why though. She's tried to get her curtains to block this beam but unfortunately her curtains have a blind spot that always allows it to come in. The only thing she can do is throw her covers over her head, but she soon finds that it gets too warm under there and so she has no other choice but to just get on up. As she gets out of bed she looks over at the small mirror on her desk.

Her hair is all messed up, but that's not unusual since she just got out of bed, but somehow her complexion looks a little… pale, even though she was just under warm covers. This is something she's also noticed for a past couple of weeks. As she opens her door she sees her older fraternal twin Kagami going by. Kagami stops as she sees Tsukasa coming out of her room. She gives Tsukasa a stern look. "You're just now getting up Tsukasa? You really need to hurry up and get ready. Mom's got breakfast ready….. Are you feeling ok? You've got bags under your eyes." asks Kagami. "I'm fine Onee-chan. I just haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. I don't know maybe puberty is messing with my sleep cycle again." explains Tsukasa. Kagami let's out a huff-humm. "Well. Go wash up and go eat some breakfast. That should wake you up. And use cold water. It should help more." says Kagami.

Tsukasa head's off to the bathroom and after a few minutes of washing up she enters the dinning room. Her mother has already placed a bowl of Oatmeal on the table for Tsukasa. As she sits down Tsukasa's father across from the table peers out from behind his newspaper at Tsukasa and makes a slightly concerned face. Tsukasa sits down but the washing up hasn't helped her snap out of her sleepiness. Within a matter of seconds she dozes off and plops her face right into her bowl of oatmeal. "Ah! Tsukasa!" yells her mother. Miki runs over and pulls her youngest daughter's face out of the oatmeal. Tsukasa snaps awake after feeling herself be jerked back. As such she quickly realizes what just happened. Miki looks at the clock. "Well now you won't have time to clean yourself up and eat breakfast before you leave. Go clean up and get ready and I'll have a couple of pieces of jellied toast for you when you leave." says Tsukasa's mother.

As an embarrassed Tsukasa beings to walk out of the kitchen, her father peers out from behind his newspaper. "Um… Tsukasa…" he starts. Tsukasa looks back at her father Tadao. "Um…. No. Never mind. Go up and get ready." he says. "…Ok…" says Tsukasa with a curios look. After rewashing off her face and changing into her winter uniform, Tsukasa is now slipping on her shoes in the entrance way with Kagami . As she does so her mother brings her the jelly toast sandwich. "Thanks mom and sorry again." says Tsukasa. "It's ok dear. Just have a good day at school. Both of you." says Miki. "Thanks mom. Bye!" "Bye!" says Tsukasa and Kagami.

It's just a little before 7:30 and it's about a ten minute walk to the train station. But for Tsukasa it feels like it's taking forever. She only managed to eat half her jelly toast sandwich before she just couldn't take another bite and threw it away. Kagami notices Tsukasa looking a bit uncomfortable. "You ok Tsukasa? You look like you're sweating." asks Kagami. "Does the sun feel a little bit warmer to you somehow?" asks Tsukasa. Another thing Tsukasa has been noticing lately is that the sun seems to have been getting brighter and warmer lately. "The sun? No. Not at all. It's 50*F (10*C) out here. So it feels just fine. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" asks Kagami. "Yeah. I'm ok. We just did switch to our winter uniforms not to long ago, so I must not be used to them again yet." says Tsukasa with a smile. Kagami has a bit of a worried look on her face but decides to let it go.

After reaching the train station and then a ten minute train ride, the two get off near the bus stop that will take them onto school. At the bus stop they both see a familiar face. "Hey Kona-chan!" yells Tsukasa. The short blue haired girl turns her head to see the twins walking to her. "Oi Kagami. Tsukasa-chan. How ya been!?" says Konata in her usual carefree way as she waves her hand. "I've been Fine. I stayed up a bit later than usual to finish my homework while helping Tsukasa at the same time. Speaking of which did you finish yours for once?" asks Kagami. "Not completely. So would you mind if I-" "NO!" says Kagami forcefully interrupting Konata. "What!? I just want to look at them today. Just this once. Pleeeeease?" says Konata. "That's what you said last week, and the week before that, and the week before THAT! You need to learn to do your own homework for yourself for once." explains Kagami.

Tsukasa giggles a bit as she watches Konata continue to beg Kagami to let her see her work when they get to school, even at one point grabbing Kagami's arm and acting like a needy little sister. Suddenly a sweet scent whiffs across Tsuaksa's nose. Tsukasa takes a couple of sniffs. It smells really nice. "Hey do you guys smell something sweet in the air?" asks Tsukasa to the other two. Kagami and Konata stop their little feud and sniff the air themselves. "I don't smell anything." says Konata. "All I smell is the lingering odor of diesel fuel from the previous buses." answers Kagami. Tsukasa takes another curious sniff of the air but still smells something sweet. "Hmm. Maybe it's just where I'm standing then." she says

Within a few minutes the bus arrives and the three girls get on and sit down next to each other. Tsukasa however can still smell the sweet scent. She spends the next few minutes trying to figure out where the smell is coming from when it suddenly dawns on her that the smell is coming from Konata. She's about to blurt out that the sweet scent is coming from Konata when she suddenly feels herself drift into a daze. She lends in closer and sniffs at Konata. "Mmmm Konata….. you smell nice…. so sweet." says Tsukasa in an almost flirt like tone. "Huh? It's just the regular soap I use every morning…." says Konata a bit weirded out. Tsukasa leans in a little further right up next to Konata's neck and sniffs harder. "So…..sweet. I could just…." she repeats. Konata let's out her signature irritated exhale. Tsukasa can feel her body having an urge to do something when all of a sudden… "Tsukasa! What are you doing!?" yelps Kagami.

Tsukasa instantly snaps out of her daze and pulls away. "Eh!? Eh!?" she mumbles in confusion. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! It's just that Konata smelled so nice I just had to get a better whiff. I don't know what came over me." stutters Tsukasa. "Tsukasa are you SURE you're feeling alright?" says Kagami. "I'm Fine! I'm Fine! Really!" says Tsukasa franticly as she waves her arms in front of her. Kagami looks at her with a disbelieving look. "I'm fine Onee-chan. I just got caught in her smell is all." explains Tsukasa. The bus stops in front of their school and opens up its door. "Ok then. But if something really is wrong just let the teacher know ok." says Kagami. "S-Sure." answers Tsukasa.

As they stand to walk out of the bus Tsukasa thinks to herself. "What was that just now?" The sun has just started to peer over the school building when everyone gets off the bus. As Tsukasa gets off the sunlight beams her right in the face. Normally she would just hold up her hand in front of here eyes to block the light, but today she sunlight nearly bowls her over onto her back. She immediately begins to feel hot and dizzy again. She manages to shake it off and heads into the school. Tsukasa can feel something wrong, well not exactly wrong, but more strange, but she just doesn't know what it is.

Tsukasa keeps her distance from Konata so as to not weird her out again. But Konata's lingering scent is still messing with her head a bit. She keeps wondering what it is about Konata's scent that is causing her body to react so… so…. mysteriously. As she enters the room several seconds after Konata she sees Konata and Miyuki already talking to each other. Having failed to get Kagami to let her look at her work Konata is now asking Miyuki for help. Being the helpful and kind person she is Miyuki agrees to allow Konata to "review" her work. Unfortunately for Tsukasa the sunlight in the morning hours streams right in through the windows.

Class time doesn't go much better for her. Though she sits away from the windows near the center of the room, the sunlight that is coming through is still making her feel dizzy. And making matters worse is that she still gets a whiff of Konata's scent every so often, and every time she does she can feel herself drift into a daze. When she eventually snaps out of them she notices several minutes have passed by. At one point Nanako even threw a piece of chalk into Tsukasa's head to get her to snap out of a daze to answer a question, which Tsukasa promptly answers wrong to. And it goes without saying that Tsukasa misses most of the notes to write down.

But Tsukasa's troubles don't end there. As usual after English class ends gym is up next. And what's worse is that it takes place right in the middle of the day at noon when the sun is at its peak. Needless to say Tsukasa is not looking forward to it. As they begin to walk to the girl's locker room she can already feel herself beginning to sweat again. "Are you ok Tsukasa-chan? You're sweating." comes a voice from beside her. Tsukasa turns her head to see Miyuki looking at her with a concerned look. "I-I'm fine Miyuki-san. I guess even the thought of hard physical activity is enough to make me sweat. Aheh heh heh. " says Tsukasa with a forced laugh. But Tsukasa knows she's not fine. She can feel something stirring deep inside her. Something that's keeping her attention on Konata.

When they reach the locker room everyone splits off to their own lockers to change into their gym uniforms. The locker room has three aisles in which the door opens up to the middle one. It doesn't take long for most of the girls to change and head on outside. But Tsukasa and Miyuki linger a bit longer in the locker room. "Tsukasa have you seen Konata? Gym is about to start. I didn't see her leave. Did you?" asks Miyuki. "No I haven't and I didn't see her leave either. You don't suppose she's trying to skip gym do you?" says Tsukasa. "No I don't think so. I did see her come in here. Maybe she's in one of the other aisles." says Miyuki. "Maybe." says Tsukasa. "I'll take the one over to the right of the door, you take the left one ok." says Miyuki. "Ok." answers Tsukasa.

The aisle Miyuki goes to cheek still has some girls in it so she has to head down it to find Konata. However the aisle Tsukasa looks down in empty except for, you guessed it, Konata. What Tsukasa sees is a bit comedic. Konata has her back turned to Tsukasa, her hair draped over her chest, and she's struggling to get her bra hooked back together in the back after it accidentally came undone. Tsukasa hears Konata mumble. "Argh! Hmmff! Ahh you'd think that having a flat chest would make hooking a bra back together easier." says Konata. Tsukasa is about to giggle when she suddenly gets a strong whiff of Konata's scent again. This is the strongest whiff she's gotten yet; probably due to the fact that Konata isn't wearing a shirt.

Tsukasa can feel herself getting dizzy again, but for some reason her eye sight stays clear. Her sight suddenly clears to a higher definition and seems to zoom in on Konata's neck; that soft, meaty, but thin bare neck. Her sight also turns a little red. Tsukasa loses all track of thought and slowly begins walking silently toward Konata. Her shoes don't even make a squeak as she slowly takes steps toward Konata. Tsukasa is memorized at the sight of Konata's bare neck. Along with her scent it's stirring up something deep within her. "I must…" Something primitive. "I Must…" Something natural. "I MUST…" Something instinctive. "**I MUST**…" Something…. that feels so right….. "I MUST…BITE!"

Tsukasa's brain registers a tingling in her gums, but she herself doesn't notice. Whatever remnants of common sense there is still in her brain is yelling at her to stop, something is wrong with this feeling. But it's as if that yell was no more than just a whisper. Her instincts finally make out what this feeling is. It's hunger. Not just any hunger, but a deep longing hunger. A hunger which demands overpoweringly to be satisfied. It will not stop until it gets what it wants. And right now it wants one thing….. BLOOD of a blue haired otaku. With every step Tsukasa can feel herself lose more and more control of her actions.

Just when she's a couple of steps away and she feels that's she's about to strike…. "Tsukasa? Did you find Konata?" comes Miyuki's voice from behind her. Tsukasa instantly snaps back to reality. For a few seconds Tsukasa is as little confused and dazed after snapping back. But when Tsukasa looks into a small mirror on the front of a locker next to her, what she sees horrifies her. In the reflection she can see herself, but yet not herself, or at least she thinks so. What she sees is herself with reddish narrow eyes and long fangs. Her K9s are about double their length, maybe a little more. Tsukasa shivers as she sees the reflection. She shakes her head and looks at the mirror again. But her eyes and teeth have gone back to normal again.

"Tsukasa?' says Miyuki a little louder. This time both Tsukasa and Konata hear her. Tsukasa and Konata turn to Miyuki. "Oh….um… yeah. I found her. She was having trouble with her bra so I thought I'd go over and give her a hand." says Tsukasa with a forced smile. Miyuki notices Tsukasa with a slightly pale look. But she brushes it off as just having been surprised. "Ok then. Hurry it up. Nanako-sensei won't be happy if you two are late." says Miyuki. "We wouldn't be if this dumb bra would just hook up already. Tsukasa could you please?" complains Konata. "Oh uh S-Sure." stutters Tsukasa a bit. Tsukasa walks over to Konata. "Well I'll be waiting outside for you two." says Miyuki as she steps away. "Ok see you out there." says Konata.

Tsukasa swallows hard as she grabs Konata's bra straps. Being this close, seeing her neck and smelling her sweet scent is causing her to become dizzy again. She quickly hooks the bra straps together and quickly runs out of the locker room. After the door shuts Tsukasa lens up against the wall and takes some badly needed but shaky breaths. Thankfully no one is around to see her. That whole ordeal has left her exhausted. "What the hell was that just now? I could swear I had grown fangs. And why the hell did I have the urge to bite Konata all of a sudden? Am I hallucinating? Am I sick?" says Tsukasa with a shiver. Tsukasa feels under her lip at her K9s. They're their normal length… as if nothing had happened.

Tsukasa stands there for a minute contemplating what just happened when she hears someone coming. She shakes her head trying to clear her mind of those disturbing thoughts. She figures going outside and doing some exercises should help. She just prays that it's clouded up since class time. Unfortunately when she gets outside it's the exact opposite. Not only has it not clouded up, there's not even one cloud in the sky, parse from one or two contrails from a couple of airliners. As Tsukasa steps out into the sun it feels like she standing just a few feet away from a large spotlight.

What's worse is that Nanako-sensei is having them run several laps around the running track. Seven to be exact as apposed the guys who have to run ten. Tsukasa from the very start is having trouble keeping up, but after only two laps she really begins to slow up. Her legs are aching and she's all out of breath. That ordeal with Konata in the locker room and feeling miserable all day has left her body strained. Her stomach is also growling loudly. Having that mysterious deep hunger in the locker room has caused her to become very hungry. Now Tsukasa wishes she had finished eating that jelly toast sandwich. But worst of all is the sun. It may be in the 50s but it might as well be in the 100s with a very high humidity level. Tsukasa is sweating heavily. Her shirt is soaked through and she chaffing in her gym shorts. She's also feeling very lightheaded and it's only getting worse.

*BRRIIIIIIIIIIP* "Oi! Hiiragi-chan! Pick up the pace! You've only done two laps. Come on! Even I know you can do better!" calls out Nanako-sensei after blowing her whistle. Tsukasa tries her best but can only manage running another half a lap before she has to stop to catch her breath. But now she feeling even more lightheaded and the color seems to be fading from the objects around her; not to mention blurrier. Konata, who had been way ahead of everyone, is about to pass Tsukasa when she sees her friend is having trouble. She stops next to her. "Tsukasa-chan are you alright?" she asks. Tsukasa instantly gets a strong whiff of Konata's scent again. It's even more pronounced now that Konata is also sweating. And she can swear she can hear Konata's heartbeat in her ears over her own.

This is causing her to become dizzy again. VERY dizzy. "No… not again." thinks Tsukasa. Tsukasa's head is spinning. She can't even think straight. Everything around seems to be spinning wildly and won't stop. She can't seem to maintain her balance. She tries to take a step back onto the track to try and get away from Konata, but only sees the ground coming up fast. Tsukasa doesn't even feel herself falling over. She hits the ground with a thud. "AH TSUKASA! NANAKO-CHAN! TSUKASA'S COLLAPSED!" cries out Konata. Konata rolls Tsukasa over onto her back. Tsukasa can only see a blurred hazy version of Konata and then more blurred people surrounding her. She notices several of the burrs getting shoved to one side as Nanako-sensei arrives and begins looking over her. "Tsukasa-chan! Hang on!......Hang on!" says Konata. Tsukasa can barely hear her say that when suddenly everything goes black.

"…..der when she'll wake up?……" "……t for seven hours….." "….up! Please wake up…." Tsukasa suddenly bolts awake and sits up fast. She blinks a couple of times trying her get her senses back when, "Tsukasa!" comes a familiar woman's voice. Tsukasa then feels herself get embraced. "Thank God you're alright!" says the woman again. Tsukasa's brain catches up and finally recognizes the voice. "Mom?" says Tsukasa. Tsukasa takes a couple of seconds to look around at her surroundings. It doesn't take her long to realize that she's in a hospital bed with a gown on. A small prickly feeling causes her to look at her left elbow. She sees a needle sticking into it with a tube. She traces the tube back to a bag halfway full with blood. She's getting a blood transfusion.

"Mom? Wait what happened? Why am I in the hospital? And why am I getting a blood transfusion?" asks Tsukasa almost franticly. "You Idiot!" comes another voice. Tsukasa looks over and sees Kagami next to her mom staring her right in the face with an upset look. But she has a couple of tears in her eyes as well. It's the first time Tsukasa notices that all her family is there. All three of her sisters and even her father. "You collapsed during your P.E. class! You were taken to the nurse's office but Amahara-san found you were having irregular heartbeats so she had you immediately taken to the hospital. We were all worried sick about you. I said if you didn't feel well to tell the teachers but you didn't!" yells Kagami at her younger fraternal twin with tears falling from her eyes.

"Calm down Kagami dear. I know you're upset but you shouldn't yell at Tsukasa like that. She just woke up." says Miki. "I'm sorry Onee-chan… I didn't mean to upset you and everyone else." says Tsukasa with a downed look. Kagami looks slightly away. "S-Sorry Tsukasa. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I was just overwhelmed." says Kagami. There's an awkward silence for a minute before Tsukasa speaks up. "Um… so… why am I getting a blood transfusion?" she asks. "Oh. When you were brought to the hospital the doctor said you had a severe acute anemia attack. So he had you hooked up to a couple bags of blood. I told him that you've never had anemia before so he said this was probably just a one time occurrence. Usually when a healthy person has an anemia attack it can be quit severe he said. He also told us if you woke up that you should be fine to go home tomorrow." explains Miki.

Tsukasa looks down again. "I must have really given you all quite a scare didn't I." says Tsukasa. "That's for sure." says Inori the oldest sister. "I bet Kona-chan and Miyuki-chan are worried sick as well. After all I did collapse in front of them." says Tsukasa. "Ah! Konata! Miyuki! I forgot! I promised to call them as soon as you woke up." says Kagami. Kagami digs into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone and flips it open. "Oh… no bars. Guess there's too much metal plumbing in the way. I'll just step outsi- *grooowwl* hech!" Kagami's stomach interrupts her mid-sentence. Kagami blushes slightly. "Well that should be expected. We've been so worried about Tsukasa that we haven't had time to think about anything else. Now that Tsuaksa's ok our brains can focus on other things. It's has been more than ten hours since most of us last ate and we all skipped lunch, so why don't we all go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." suggests Miki.

As the four girls get up to leave Miki turns back to Tsukasa. "We'll tell the doctor that you've awakened and to bring you something to eat as well." she says. Tsukasa grins. "Thanks mom." says Tsukasa. As Miki turn to leave she notices her husband not getting up. "Uh, Dear aren't you coming?" she asks. Tadao looks up. "Oh. Uh. No. I want to stay here and talk with Tsukasa for a little while. If that's ok with you. You guys can just bring me back something." he responds. "Ok Then. We'll see you in a little while." says Miki as she waves to the two. As the door closes Tsukasa glances at her father and then looks down at her sheets. "I'm sorry if I've made you mad father when I didn't tell anyone I wasn't feeling well…." says Tsukasa.

"That's not it Tsukasa. I'm not mad at you at all. But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk with you. What I need to know is what kind of symptoms you were having. And did anything unusual happen to you?" asks Tadao. "Why do you need to know?" asks Tsukasa. "It's VERY important Tsukasa. I must know. Tell me everything." says Tadao. Tsukasa is a bit taken back by her father's insistfulness. She looks down again. "I don't know what's wrong with me. First it started out that my complexion started to look pal in the mirror every morning. Then the sun's light started to feel hotter and hotter everyday to the point it was painful and making me lightheaded and sweaty. I can't seem eat much. But the oddest thing is, is that just today I could…. smell something very sweet. And this smell was coming from Kona-chan. For some reason I just had to get closer and closer to her to get a better smell of it. It's as if I was drawn to her by her smell." explains Tsukasa.

Tears whelp up in Tsukasa eyes and they begin to trickle down her cheeks. "But then… while we were in the locker room changing cloths. Something came over me. It was like I was no longer in control of my body. Something was drawing me to Kona-chan." she continues. Tears are now streaming down her face. "I could feel something inside of me. Something…. foreign yet felt natural. I can't describe it. But it had me focused on…on… on Kona-chan's neck. It was telling me to BITE her! To bite my best friend's neck and suck. I couldn't control it. If Miyuki hadn't been there to snap me out of it then… then…then…." Tsukasa can't even finish her sentence. She manages to gather herself a bit and continues. "But the most frightening thing of all was when I was snapped out of…whatever it was, I happened to look in a mirror beside me and…. it wasn't the normal me. I had scary reddish narrow eyes, and…. fangs! It scared me. I had turned into this… monster! But after I closed my eyes and shock my head, the red eyes and fangs were gone. As if I was hallucinating." Tears are pouring down her face as she looks at the palms of her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me!? Am I losing my mind!? Am I going insane!?" Tsukasa finally breaks and starts crying.

Tadao leans over and let's out a sigh. "No, not quite Tsukasa. But it is as I feared." he says. Tsukasa stops crying and looks up at her father. "Damnit! I was hoping that it would have been bred out by know. I was hoping I was the last one!" he curses. "Dad? What is it? You know what's wrong with me don't you?" asks Tsukasa nervously. "Yes I do Tsukasa. And it's something I was hoping would have ended with me. But it seems you inherited the blood." says Tadao. "The blood? What blood?" asks Tsukasa. Her father stays silent for a moment before speaking back up. "You see Tsukasa, you and I…. are VAMPIRES."

End of Chapter 1

To be continued in Chapter 2: Family History

Author Note: And so beings my 1st Lucky Star fanfic. This story came to me during Halloween and I spent the next couple of months refining it a bit to make a good story. Things will pick up very soon in the next couple of chapters and more secrets about who Tsukasa really is will be revealed. This will all lead to a climax I'm sure you will all love.

Story Note: Tsukasa has just found out that she is a vampire! But how can this be? How did this all happen? Will Tsukasa accept her other side or will she try to deny it? And what does her father mean by bred out? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Balsamic Vampire to find out more! See you next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star. Bandai and Kyoto Animation do.

**BALSAMIC VAMPIRE**

**Chapter 2**

**Newest Member**

….."The blood? What blood?" asks Tsukasa. Her father stays silent for a moment before speaking back up. "You see Tsukasa, you and I…. are VAMPIRES."

The room stays silent for a few moments. Tadao, curious as to the lack of response from Tsukasa, looks back up at his daughter. To his surprise he sees her shaking with her hands balled up in fists. "Tsukas-?" "Is this some sort of joke?" asks Tsukasa in an obvious angered tone interrupting her father. "A Joke? No Tsukasa it's the truth. If you'd let me expla-" "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Tsukasa yells surprising her father. Tadao recoils in surprise. "Tsukasa wai-" "I collapse at school because of an anemia attack, and here you are picking on me! You think that I'm some sort of blood sucking mythical creature!" Tsukasa yells again. "Now hey I'm not pi-" "You should be ashamed of yourself! Picking on your own daughter!" Tsukasa yells again interrupting Tadao.

Tadao is starting to get irritated at being repeatedly cut off. "Tsukasa calm down-" "How can I be calm! My own father is lying and cracking jokes about me! What's next! Are you going to tell me that werewolves, Frankensteins, and mummies are real too!" Tsukasa yells some more. "Well to be truthful Mummies are real." says Tadao. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Father you BAKA!" screams Tsukasa. Tadao has had enough. "Tsukasa!" says Tadao in that angered fatherly tone that would get any of their children's attention. Tsukasa looks up and is about to yell at him again when suddenly she is taken aback in surprise.

To her shock, Tadao opens his mouth as his K9s begin to grow into fangs. Tsukasa stares in shocked disbelief with her eyes opened wide as his fangs lengthen to about an inch before stopping. She then notices blood pouring down his gums. His fangs quickly retract and he covers his mouth with his hand. "Ah damn that hurts!" he mumbles. He pulls a handkerchief from his back pocket and covers his mouth. Blood begins to soak into the once white piece of cloth. Tsukasa stares for a few seconds longer as more blood continues to soak into the handkerchief. She slowly reaches for him. "D-Dad?" she says softly. "Don't worry. I'll be alright. I'll be alright. The bleeding should stop in a minute. I at least inherited a little bit of vampiric healing abilities." says Tadao. Soon enough the bleeding does indeed stop and Tadao takes the handkerchief and puts it back into his back pocket.

He then looks back up at Tsukasa. "Now do you believe me?" he asks. Tsukasa doesn't quite know how to respond. "Tsukasa think back to what you told me about what happened to you in the changing room. How you felt like biting Konata and how you saw yourself with fangs." says Tadao. It finally hits her. She lowers her head sadly. She can't deny what she just saw. She stays silent for a few seconds. "So…. It's true then." says Tsukasa softly. "Yes. I know this comes as a shock, but what happened to you was also. I thought the blood had skipped you, like it did with your sisters. Having your traits show up this late in your life was completely unexpected." says Tadao. Tsukasa looks up at him with a little confusion. "How so?" she asks. Tadao looks up and sees her confused look. "I guess I should start from the beginning." he says sheepishly.

"Now I don't know all the details but I will tell you all that I can." says Tadao. "About 600 years ago are ancestors lived in what is now the eastern part of Czechoslovakia. At that time an incident occurred that made our ancestors renounce our vampire ways. They swore they would wipe their vampire blood from their family line and thus began to marry humans. For the next 100 years our family migrated from Eastern Europe, across Asia, and finally settled in Japan continuing to marry into human families. Gradually our vampire blood kept getting thinner and thinner with each generation until now when I thought it had finally been bread out. But… there's something strange about you." explains Tadao.

"About me?" asks Tsukasa. "Well there are a few things actually. First off it's rare for one of the Hiiragi female descendants to show vampiric traits this late in the line. Ever since 300 years ago almost all of the Hiiragi decedents with some form of vampire traits have been male with only one or two females during that time. We think it may have to do with the Y chromosome, but it's only a theory. Another reason why it's strange is because twins are extremely rare in the vampire race; whether identical or fraternal twins. This we do know why. It's because in the womb one twin will absorb the other early on. You and Kagami came out lucky. This was one of the main reasons why I thought the vampire blood had finally been bread out of our blood line." explains Tadao more.

"But the oddest thing about you is that your vampire traits didn't show up until you were a teenager." says Tadao. "How is it odd?" asks Tsukasa. "Well to put it bluntly you're supposed to be BORN with your traits. No matter how weak, one vampire can always sense another vampire. I never felt anything from you or any of your sisters. They are all fully human. Why your traits showed up so late is beyond me. I've never even heard of something like this happening. Something like this is unprecedented especially for a 'Low' family like us." say Tadao. "'Low?'" asks Tsukasa curiously. (Author note: please note that Tadao said the word "low" in English, which is why Tsukasa is asking her question)

Tadao sees her confusion again. "Hmm? Oh yes. I guess I should teach you about the different types of vampires in this world. There are an estimated 250 million vampires in the world today. And there are three main types of vampires in this world. Lows, Moderates, and Pures. (Titles are spoken in English) Lows are vampires who are more human than vampire. We have more human blood in us than vampire blood. We are the lowest category of vampire. Because of our low amount of vampire blood we have very few vampire traits." he describes.

"We may show one or two traits like being able to extend our fangs and/or having some healing ability, such as myself. Some may have a few more traits than others depending on how diluted the vampire blood is. Bottom line is if you have more human blood than vampire blood, you're considered a Low vampire. Us Lows are also considered to be lower class vampires and thus are shunned and looked down upon by Moderates and Pures. Thankfully bloodlust in a Low vampire is virtually non existent. We have very little urge to suck blood. We also live a normal Human lifespan." describes Tadao.

Tsukasa listens more as her father continues. "Moderates are probably the most populous kind of vampire there is. And you can be one in more than one way. First the most common way is to be born with more vampire blood than human blood. Basically if you've had even one human ancestor you're considered to be a moderate. Another way to be a moderate, which has become rare now, is if you're a human and have been bitten by a pure vampire. Moderates also have most of the vampire traits you think of; increased strength and speed, healing abilities, a thirst for blood, and various other traits. Most have the same lifespan as a human.

Moderates are also considered the most dangerous type of vampire. Because of their human traits some Moderates will lose self control and go crazy with blood lust and will start to hunt humans when ever they please. And most of the time they will kill their victim because they will gorge on the blood from them in their hunger. Thankfully a human can't be turned into a vampire by a moderate and there are enforcers out there who try and protect and prevent this from happening." says Tadao.

"And finally there are the Pures. And as the name implies, they are the pureblooded vampires with no human 'contamination' in their blood line. But as such they are also the rarest kind of vampire with an estimated 400,000 worldwide. They are the most powerful kind of vampire as well containing all the traits of a vampire and are more powerful than a moderate. And because of their pure vampire blood they can live for a few hundred years. They also have a strong blood lust. However because of their full vampire blood they are able to control their urges: well unless they get very hungry. But in this modern age that doesn't happen much anymore. Pures, are also the highest class of vampire. They are the most respected and feared class of vampire of them all. They are basically treated like royalty." finishes Tadao.

Tsukasa lowers her head slightly again. It takes her a few moments to contemplate all that her father has just told her. "Wow…. this is a lot to take in all at once. I'm not quite sure I understand it all." says Tsukasa softly. "Yeah I know what you mean. There are several things about vampire society that I don't quite understand too. My father didn't teach me a whole lot because he thought I was going to be the last Hiiragi to show any kind of vampire traits." says Tadao. "Grandpa Kira?" says Tsukasa. "Yes. Your grandfather, when he was younger, decided to accumulate all the information he could find about our family to build a family tree dating back as far as he could in hopes of documenting our family history. He did it so he could preserve our vampire history for future generations. It took him nearly ten years to complete it. I guess we'll have to tell him about you later. I'm sure he has all the information you need for living in vampire society." explains Tadao.

Tsukasa again has a concerned look on her face. "I'm not sure if I should get involved in vampire society. I mean, I do just fine in my…. 'human' life." Tsukasa hesitates a little when saying "human." "I'm sorry to say Tsukasa but you have no other choice now. You'll have to interact with vampire society now to make it; even just a little." explains Tadao. Tsukasa looks at her father with a mix of puzzlement and a scared look. Tadao sees this and sighs a little. "I know it may be hard to except, but it's necessary. Tell you what. Come with me tomorrow night to a special place I go to and you'll understand why." says Tadao. Tsukasa is still unsure if she should, but agrees to go.

Early the next day Tsukasa is released from the hospital. After she got home the rest of the family let her have all the sleep she wanted and threw her a small welcome home party, much to her embarrassment. She tried hard all day to enjoy herself but stuck in the back of her mind she knew things would never be the same ever again. Tadao had told her not to tell anyone else in the family, not any of her friends, that she was part vampire. She was never good at keeping secrets but this is one secret that even she could keep, and needed to. She also kept wondering where her father was going to take her that night. She knew it had something to do with vampire society and it was making her nervous, and a little scared.

Late that night, early AM in fact, when everyone else in the Hiiragi household was asleep, Tadao wakes Tsukasa and tells her it's time to go. Rather sleepily Tsukasa changes and quietly leaves with her father. Tsukasa never liked getting up in the middle of the night, but the crisp night air quickly shakes the sleepiness from her. But she's still curious as to their destination. As they walk down the street, Tsukasa finally works up the nerve to ask her father where they are headed.

"Um Dad…. Where exactly are we going?" she asks. "You'll see. I'll explain everything when we get there." answers Tadao. This doesn't help Tsukasa much. "Listen dad… I'm still not sure if I should go. I don't think I'm ready for this yet." says Tsukasa nervously. Tadao stops and looks up at the sky, but stays silent for a moment. Tsukasa stops and looks at him curiously. Tadao closes his eyes for a second. "You know, I felt the same way when your grandfather took me out into vampire society for the first time when I was a child. But trust me Tsukasa…" Tadao looks back at Tsukasa. "This is the best thing for you." he says. Tsukasa lowers her head again and gives a slight nod.

After another ten minutes of walking they reach the business district of town. They walk down a few streets, each one more remote than the next. The only businesses still open at this late hour are a few late night bars. But each street they go down has fewer and fewer of even them, and the characters inside seem to get shadier and shadier. Tsukasa can feel that they are no longer in the safe part of town. "You don't have to worry much Tsukasa. They won't do anything to us. They are actually centuries looking out for people who would cause us trouble." says Tadao. But despite her father's words it doesn't make her feel any less nervous.

One of the last bars they pass Tsukasa looks in and sees two people sitting at a bar. One in a blue business suit and the other in a dark round wide-brimmed hat and a dark trench coat. The one in the trench coat has a neatly trimmed pointed beard and narrow beady yet handsome eyes. Never the less he gives her the creeps. She also notices what looks like the handle of a saber sticking out from his coat.

"Tsukasa!" calls out Tadao. Tsukasa looks back at her father. "This way." he says as he points down an ally way. Tsukasa glances back at the man in the bar and he looks right at her. A chill runs down her back as she looks directly into his eyes. "Tsukasa!" calls out Tadao again. It takes a moment for Tsukasa's legs to begin moving again. "C-Coming." says Tsukasa as she quickly runs to catch up. The ally that Tadao takes Tsukasa down is a bit dirty and it's poorly lit. "The perfect place to get mugged." says Tsukasa to herself. They finally come to a building with a set of steps leading down to the basement from the outside next to the front entrance. Tadao takes one last look around and then heads down. Tsukasa nervously follows. The bottom of the steps is dirty with some crusty old newspapers and other various street debris. It also smells. The door at the bottom doesn't look any better.

Tadao reaches out and knocks on the door. A moment later the small slide viewport opens up and two squinted eyes peek through. "Hi. It's dark out here. Can we have some light?" says Tadao. The viewport slides shut and then the sound of various locks are heard unlocking. Finally the door starts to open. It surprisingly only makes one creek when it first opens. On the other side of the door is a large brutish looking man. Tsukasa can tell right off that he's from the Middle East. He's wearing long black pants, a dirty white t-shirt with a black vest. He's very muscular and has a very strong looking chin. He has a bushy mustache and a bald head. He is also a giant of a man. "Oh. It's you Hiiragi-san. Come on in." he says in his low deep voice. He remains emotionless as he backs away from the door to let the two in.

He then notices Tsukasa and his squinted eyes open a bit to look at her. She can't help to recoil a bit at his stare. "Don't worry Baghadur; she's with me." says Tadao. The large man nods his head and lets Tsukasa by. As they go by, the large man closes and locks the door back behind them. Tsukasa looks back as he sits back down on a stool and seems to nod off. She looks back ahead and sees a long hallway with a room at the other end on the left with its lights on. As they begin walking down Tsukasa asks her father a question. "Dad who was that?" she asks. "Oh. That was just Baghadur. He works here." says Tadao. "Here? Where are we?" asks Tsukasa again. "You'll find out when we reach the end of the hallway." says Tadao.

As they near the end of the hallway Tsukasa notices a sign hanging next to the entryway. "The Dark Night" it says. The odd phrase reminds her of what her father said before they got inside. "Dad. What was the odd phrase you said back at the door?" she asks. "Oh that. It's the password phrase to get in. You'll find out to where in a second. And here we are." says Tadao as the two round the corner and enter the very large room. What Tsukasa sees surprises her a bit. What she sees for all intents a purposes is a bar. The bar itself is on the right side of the room stretching from the front of the room all the way to the back with barstools along it. On the left side of the room are about a dozen booths with a round booth in the back corner. They are all wooden with red padding. Then there are tables in a zigzag like pattern on the floor in between the bar and the booths with the chairs having matching red padding. The tables themselves seem a little warn and have seen many years of use it seems.

Tsukasa looks and also sees what seems to be a separate parlor in the back with more of the round booths along its walls. And almost every booth and table are full. The room is full of muddled conversations and laughter with some occasional back slapping and clinking of glass. The place is mostly full of men, but there are several women around also. "Where are we?" Tsukasa asks once more this time in an obvious curious tone as she looks around. "Where do you think we are?" says Tadao with a bit of a smirk. "It looks like a bar." says Tsukasa. "Indeed it is. But this is no ordinary bar. Take a closer look at the drinks in their glasses." says Tadao. Tsukasa takes another closer look. Then she notices it. All the drinks are red. A dark red. She's curious as to why they are all red. Then it hits her. "Wait! You don't mean…" she mutters is surprise "That's right. It's human blood. You see Tsukasa this is a blood bar. It's a bar for low vampires such as us." says Tadao.

Tsukasa is left speechless for a moment. Not surprisingly the first question out her mouth is rather odd. "How can they supply so much blood?" she asks. Tadao giggles at the odd question. "You know all those commercials and blood drives they have to convince humans to give blood? Well it's not all for the hospitals. Almost half the blood given is shipped to various blood bars around the world. You see, thanks to modern technology human blood can be shipped to anywhere in the world to blood bars like this, forgoing the need to drink blood strait from people. Everyone from the lowest vampire to the highest of pures can drink blood safely and harmlessly. That's why stories of vampire attacks are rare in this day an age." describes Tadao.

"But wait I thought you said that Lows like use don't need to drink blood?" says Tsukasa. "No I never said that. What I said was that our urge to drink blood is nearly non-existent. Even us Lows need to drink some blood every so often to maintain our metabolism. If not then our bodies eventually start to break down. One of the first symptoms is anemia." describes Tadao. "Wait you don't mean I have to start drinking blood too!" says Tsukasa with shock. "I'm afraid so Tsukasa. In order to continue with your normal life you'll need to drink some blood every so often to stay healthy." says Tadao. "But what about blood transfusions? I mean I felt a lot better after getting one." asks Tsukasa.

"Won't work. For one they are expensive and two their effect only lasts a couple of days. Ingesting blood helps to prolong the effect and regulates it through out our body. It's just better this way." says Tadao. Tsukasa lowers her head again. This isn't going to be easy. "Hey Tadao ol' boy! I thought that was you!" comes a loud call. Tsukasa looks up and sees three men walking towards her father. One of them is thin and has the same build as her father. The next one, a fair taller than her father, has a neatly trimmed brown goatee, and is wearing small round glasses with a white suit and a purple shirt. The third one is rather chubby with a thin haired head with a poorly done comb-over. He has on a rather dirty t-shit and unbuttoned jeans. "Hey Tomeru, Sashi, Yomuru. How are you guys doing?" says Tadao with a smile as the four men greet each other with a couple of handshakes and backslaps.

"Well this is a surprise. You usually only come here every two or three Fridays. What are you going here on an early Monday morning?" asks the tallest of the three, named Sashi. "Ah well…. it's kind of a special night tonight." says Tadao with a sheepish grin. "Hey who's that behind you there?" asks the fatter man. Tsukasa slowly peers out from behind her father. The fatter man walks over and bens down a little to get a good look at her, much to Tsukasa's embarrassment. "My. My. She really is a cutie isn't she." says the fatter man as he straitens back up and gives a big cheery smile. "Hey now wait a minute Tadao: you're not cheating on that hot wife of your's are you? I'm still amazed at how you managed to score such a hottie." says the tallest man.

"Heh. Heh. No. I'm not cheating on my wife guys. This is my youngest daughter, Tsukasa. Tsukasa these are my… drinking buddies. Tomeru Aki, Sashi Nichi, and Yomuru Takanashi" says Tadao. Tsukasa bows, still a little embarrassed. "Um. Hello. It's nice to meet you all." she says timidly. All three guys get a confused look. They look at Tadao, then Tsukasa, and back to Tadao. "But wait a second. I thought you told us that all your kids were human." says Tomeru. "Yeah well…. It's kinda hard to explain. You see we didn't find out that she was part vampire until just a couple of days ago when her vampire traits just suddenly appeared." says Tadao with an embarrassed head scratch.

"Really? That is strange." says Sashi with surprised intrigue. "I don't think I've heard of this happening before." says Tomeru. "I don't think any of us have." says Sashi. "You think it may be some sort of mutation?" he adds. "Who knows? I really haven't had her tested to see what's going on. And frankly I don't really want to bother." says Tadao. "Hey! Maybe she's that 'Legendary Vampire' from that old prophecy! HA HA HA!" laughs Yomuru with a big bellied laugh. "Come on Yomuru. Noone believes in that old myth anymore. Besides the 'Legendary Vampire' is supposed to be a Pure." says Tadao with a sigh. "Sheesh I was only kidding." says Yomuru.

"Legendary Vampire?" asks Tsukasa confusingly. "It's just some ridiculous 1500 year old prophecy about a vampire that will rise up to save all humanity and vampire kind alike in a time of crisis. But no one really believes it anymore besides a few old crazy religious zealots. It really has nothing to do with us. Come on Tsukasa." says Tadao as he leads her to the bar. Tsukasa and the four guys take their seats on some bar stools nearest the doorway. Tsukasa takes the stool nearest the door, followed by her father and the three other guys. As Tsukasa sits down she overhears the people at the table behind her.

"Hey did you guys hear what happened to that Pure family in Giku prefecture?" says one man. "Yeah I heard. Another Pure family got wiped out. All five members of it. All the police could find were a few blood splatters and some ash." says a second man. "Man who would do such a thing? After all there are only about 1,000 Pure families in this country. I heard that something like this happened with some Pure families in Europe too." says a third man. Their conversation suddenly gets drowned out by the other conversations going on in the bar. "Ahh. Hiiragi-san. Unusual to see you here on a Monday morning." comes a deep voice. Tsukasa looks forward and sees another Middle Eastern man with almost the exact same build and look as Baghadur at the front door. Except he has a full goatee, and is wearing clean dark pants, a long white dress shirt, a black vest, and a little red fez on his head.

The large man is drying off a glass. He's obviously the bar tender. "Yeah well. Some things came up and well, here I am today. Oh! Tsukasa this is Goker. He's the owner and bartender of 'The Dark Night.' His younger brother is Baghadur, the bouncer and door keeper. They are both Moderates who moved to Japan from Turkey a long time ago and set up this bar. Mostly Lows come here." describes Tadao. "Ohh." says Tsukasa. "They sure are big fellows." she adds. "Ha ha ha! I'll take that as a compliment young lady." says Goker with a light laugh. "So Hiiragi- er Tadao-san: the usual?" he asks. "Yes please." answers Tadao. "Ok then. One Loyal-Loving coming right up." says Goker.

"'Loyal-Loving?' That's an odd name for just a glass of blood." says Tsukasa. "Ha ha. Well that's because it's a mix of two different kinds of blood." says Tadao. "What do you mean 'two different kinds of blood?'" asks Tsukasa. "Oh yes… I guess I forgot to tell you that… Well you see each vampire has their own…. 'taste' in blood I guess is what you'd call it." says Tadao. "You mean like blood type A or O-?" says Tsukasa. "Well not quite. It's more like the blood of a person with a certain personality. The personality of a person determines the blood that we drink. Each vampire is attracted to a person with a certain personality you see. 'Loyal-Loving' is the mix of blood that I get because it is the personality that matches your mother." describes Tadao.

"I see. Wait does that you've bitten-" "**NO!** I have never once bitten your mother. Nor will I ever. Places like this help to prevent such happenings. Besides I said before us Lows have very little urge to bite." says Tadao interrupting Tsukasa. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to…" Tsukasa trails off. "Don't worry. I knew a question like that would be coming eventually." says Tadao. Goker returns and sets a small glass of blood in front of Tadao. "So young lady, what will you have?" asks Goker with a smile. "Oh uh me? Um… I'm not really sure…" says Tsukasa as she looks off to the side a bit. "I think I might know. Tsukasa you said you have a reaction to your friend Konata am I right?" asks Tadao. "Yes. For some reason her smell was very sweet and… well it's hard to describe." says Tsukasa.

"Ah that's it then. What kind of personality does Konata have?" asks Tadao. "Um… well… she's an Otaku for anime and manga stuff." says Tsukasa. "Then that would be 'Obsessive.' What else?" says Goker. "Uh well…" Tsukasa starts to think. "Well is she mean? Jealous? Angry all the time?" asks Goker. "No. Most of the time she's very cheerful." says Tsukasa. "I see so 'Happy'…. 'Happy-Obsessive.' That IS an odd combination." says Goker. Goker pulls out a V shaped whine glass and brings it up to the dispenser. He types on a small pad and pulls the lever which dispenses a certain amount of blood into the glass, filling it about half way. He then types on the pad again and pulls the lever. More blood comes out and nearly fills the glass full.

Goker places the glass in front of Tsukasa. "Enjoy." he says with a smile. For a few moments all Tsukasa can do is stare at the shinny red liquid in the glass, unsure she should drink it. "I really don't think I can do this. Does this actually…. 'taste' any good?" she asks hesitantly. "Well sadly us Lows have about the same taste for blood as Humans do. Blood to us tastes very bitter and very unappetizing. But we have to drink it in order so survive. Most of us just treat it like medicine and gulp it down as fast as we can so it won't be in contact with our tongues for very long. You're going to have to do the same thing." describes Tadao. "Hmmmm." Tsukasa groans as her upper lip quivers in angst.

She slowly picks up the glass. After a few tries she finally brings it up to her lips. It takes her another few seconds to work up the nerve to go for it. She closes her eyes kicks it back, allowing half of the blood to poor into her mouth, and she quickly gulps it down as fast as she can. "So? How was it?" asks Tadao as Tsukasa puts the glass back down. Tsukasa blinks a couple of times in surprise. "It's sweet…" she mumbles. Tadao's eyes instantly pop open in shock. "W-what… did you just say?" says Tadao still in shock. "It's sweet." Tsukasa finally says in her normal voice.

"Almost instantly everyone in her vicinity goes silent. Her father, his three drinking buddies, and the three men at the table just behind her. Even Goker is a bit stunned. Tsukasa confused about their silence looks up from her glass. "What?" she says curiously. "What the HELL is this?" comes voice from behind Tsukasa, startling her. Tsukasa looks and suddenly finds herself surround by the three guys from the table behind her. "You're a fucking MODERATE aren't you?" says the first guy. As soon as he finishes his sentence, the whole bar goes silent. "Huh wha? I'm a Low." says Tsukasa still a bit surprised and confused.

"Don't give us that crap! We heard what you said! You said that blood tasted sweet didn't you!" says the second man. "Yeah but-" "Everyone knows that only Moderates and Pures find human blood sweet! And a Pure wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this! So that makes you a fucking Moderate!" says the third man. Tsukasa glances over at her father for help, but she sees he still has the stunned expression on his face. The first man then slaps the drink out of her hand and the blood spills onto her shirt and some of her pants. "We don't like it when Moderates come to hang around here! What say you guys, shall we 'escort' her outside and show her how Moderates treat us Lows?" says the first man again.

"Yeah!" "Sounds good to me." say the other two. The first guy grabs Tsukasa by her firearm and starts to pull. "Come with us girlie." he commands. Tsukasa resists. "No! I don't want to! Let me go!" she cries out. "I SAID COME ON!" says the first guy again as he then squeezes her arm hard. "Ow! Let me go!" Tsukasa cries again. The three guys laugh and begin to yank on her arm this time. Suddenly, _***BAM!***_ a loud slam gets everyone's attention, nearly making Tsukasa jump out of her skin. They look over to see Goker having had slammed his big fist onto the bar. The slam shocks Tadao out of his stunned look and he finally sees Tsukasa's plight. He's about to go over and punch the guy holding his daughter when Goker speaks up.

"I believe the young lady said to let go. Or do I have to get my younger brother Baghadur to 'kindly' escort you fellows out?" says Goker as his squinted looking eyes open up to reveal two beady brown angry looking eyes. The three men jerk back a little in shock, and the man holding on to Tsukasa slowly lets go. Tsukasa immediately jerks her arm back and runs over to her father. Goker looks back at the three men. "Have you guys forgotten that both my brother and I are Moderates? My brother and I opened this bar to any vampire who chose to drink blood from here rather than attacking some innocent human. Whether they be a Low, Moderate, or even a Pure, all three are welcomed here. You guys may have turned this place into a Low vampire haven, but I am still the owner and MY rules still apply. Now. If you gentlemen would kindly take your seats again." says Goker in a firm tone.

The three men don't say a word as they quickly take their seats. The bar slowly starts go back to its usual muddled conversations. Goker then reaches under the bar and grabs another V shaped wine glass and fills it with the mix of blood again that Tsukasa had and places it on the bar in front of her. "Here you go young lady. Both of your drinks are on those guys. AM I RIGHT FELLAS?" asks Goker as he looks towards the three men again. "Yes sir" says one of the men as the other two just nod. "Th-Thank you Goker-san." says Tsukasa softly but looking down. "Don't worry Tsukasa-san. You're always welcomed here at 'The Dark Night.' Rest assured you'll never have any more problems like that ever again. My Brother and I will see to that." says Goker.

Tsukasa grins slightly. "Thank you. I appreciate that." says Tsukasa softly again. Goker then turns away to fix another drink for another patron. "Tsukasa are you alright?" asks Tadao with concern. Tsukasa takes a sip of her blood drink, not even caring anymore that it's blood she's putting into her mouth. But this time the taste is bitter sweet. But not because it was mixed wrong or anything. The whole ordeal has made her a little depressed. "Dad….. Let's go home." says Tsukasa after a moment. Tadao nods his head. "Ok. Let me pay for my drink, you finish yours, and we'll go." says Tadao.

A few minutes the later the two Hiiragis leave the bar and begin their walk back to their house. They stay silent until about half-way back. "Look. Tsukasa. I'm sorry you had to go through that back there. But do try and forgive them. Lows like them have been mistreated by Moderates for years and you can't blame some of them for having some strong resentments towards Moderates." says Tadao. "I know. But… Is it true what they said back there? Am I really a Moderate as they say?" asks Tsukasa with concern in her voice. Tadao takes a deep breath and sighs.

He closes his eyes for a moment. "Yes… I'm afraid so. Only Moderates and Pures find blood to taste sweet. I guess this explains your transformation in your gym class' changing room. I thought it may have been just your vampiric nature just suddenly coming on and overwhelming you. Like 16 years of pint-up vampire urges being released all at once. But I guess not. Mind you it was a good theory though. Don't ask me how or why it happened because I have no idea how you're a moderate born to a Low vampire. It should be impossible." describes Tadao. "So what should I do?" asks Tsukasa with concern again. "Don't worry about it right now. I'll do that. I'll try and set up a doctor's appointment with a vampire doctor to do some tests. Maybe they'll figure out something. Until then I MUST warn you. NEVER USE YOUR VAMPIRE POWERS TO ATTACK ANYONE. Human or vampire." says Tadao.

"You don't have to worry about that Dad. I don't plan to." says Tsukasa. "No Tsukasa you don't seem to understand. You must NEVER do that under any circumstances. Both Vampires and Humans have friends and allies that will more than likely try and seek revenge on you if you do. They will target not only you but your friends and the rest of your family. You'll have to go on the run and everything. Basically you'll lose your humanity if you do. You'll never have a normal life ever again. Not only that but if you attack a human they'll send Vampire hunters after you: and they are relentless." describes Tadao. Tsukasa's eyes are a little wider open after hearing her father be completely serious about telling her this. He means it. And she knows she'll have to do what he says.

"Ok Father. I promise you I'll never use my powers. No matter what." says Tsukasa firmly. "Good girl. Now let's get you home. You'll need to get those blood stains out of your cloths when we get back. Not to mention you have school in the morning." says Tadao. Tsukasa looks down. "AH! MY CLOTHS! Do you know how hard it is to get blood out!" says Tsukasa in near panic. "Don't worry Tsukasa. Vampires have developed a stain remover for getting out Blood stains. Well buy some on the way back. Come on." says Tadao. "If you say so dad." says Tsukasa.

Meanwhile, about a block behind them, a dark figure peers from around the corner of a building: his eyes focused on the Hiiragis.

End of Chapter 2

To be continued in Chapter 3: Kagami Taken! Tsuaksa's Choice.

Author Note: Well that took forever to get done. I had to restart this chapter four times before I settled on this version .Sorry it took so long to get out. Since I no longer have home internet access I've been spending less and less time at FF. net to read and be inspired to write. Hopefully I'll be getting the internet back soon, maybe sometime in August. If I do a lot of you authors out there well more than likely be seeing some of my reviews in your stories. So please look forward to it!

Story Note: Wow. Tsukasa's gone from finding out that she's part vampire to finding out she's a Moderate. How and why this happened will be explained sometime in the future but for now she has to deal with adapting to a life of being part vampire, such as how to control her powers and urges. But that's not going to last for long. What does that mean you ask? You just have to stick around to see. See you next Chapter!


End file.
